Cafe Conversation
by Sarah Jezabel Deva
Summary: A discussion by two different SSX stars on how the circuit has changed. Please R an R


I do not own Skye, Moby or any other characters; EA does, if I owned it, SSX would be better. :P J/k

* * *

It wasn't like Australia, she decided, as she propped her snowboard up against her favourite run down Cafe in the Village. Skiing in Australia was so much different; the snow was slushier due to the sun, the slopes were emptier, and the people were friendlier. Not that it wasn't friendly here - no, it wasn't that. More of the fact that you had to be careful what you did. People were quite straight and impatient when it came to winter sports. Everything was competitive, where was the fun?

Walking inside the café, it didn't surprise her to see only one other person in it. She walked up to the counter, just about to place her order, when a smooth dark hand placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate down in front of her. "On the house." A familiar voice spoke.

Smiling, she looked up. "Hey." she said. "Thanks."

"Hey." He replied, nodding his head cordially. He flung his towel over to the counter, pulled back a chair and slumped down opposite her. "Rough day?" He asked.

"Only just." She replied, taking the sugar curl and dipping it in the chocolate, "You know, lots of competition … lots of unknowns that are too far down the tour to count takes away all the fun -"

"It isn't the same." He agreed, his accent making her tingle. "One big mountain was always the worst is my opinion, love. Never gave us any challenge, since we could ride as much as we like - it was too predictable." Skye nodded blowing on the hot drink. The dark haired man grinned. "Well, the others were welcome to it, but last season sucked, and I knew I wasn't gonna do it again. I had other things I could be doin'." He sighed. "Like running this shack."

"Well, shack or not, I love it here." Skye smiled. "I mean, it may not mean much to Elise or Kaori people who are too up themselves to care anymore but … to little people like me …"

"Heh. Can it, love, I'm not closing down. I love it 'ere, I just - sometimes I just wanna go back to me 'ome." Moby sighed and looked up to the ceiling. There was a pause, and he took off his helmet hat and ran a hand through his short dreadlocks. "I was 'oping you'd come with, like, at the end of the season." He looked back at her, a gleam in his dark brown eyes. "But it's totally up to you, love." He quickly added.

Skye smiled. "I'd love too." She looked at her drink. "I thought this tour was what I wanted; I mean … it _is _but … it's not what I'd hoped. I wish I had been accepted during Tricky, y'know? It seemed to be everyone's prime. The people I board with now aren't the inspirations I saw on TV … just …personalities – made up and fake for the camera. 'Cept you."

At her last comment, Skye swore she saw a small blush colour his cheeks - or as much as a blush you could get on his dark skin. "What can I say?" He shrugged. "I'm every woman's dream."

"Hahaha. 'Cept Zoë's." She muttered slyly.

"Meh, who needs her?" He growled. "She's changed; she used to be so cool in her _prime,_ as you say, but now she's just like all the others. A _Diva._" He spat the word out so furiously that Skye was sorry she'd brought it up. Putting a hand on top of his, she looked at him with softened eyes.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Nah, forget it." Moby replied, blowing out a breath and dropping his shoulders. "Ain't your fault. Everyone's changed; I never woulda seen Kaori as what she is now."

"You mean... Her and Marisol?" Skye asked, smiling.

Moby nodded. It was no secret that Japans biggest, brightest, freshest star had changed; hair layered short, mini skirts and halter tops was what she liked to be seen in at night, and the huge fact that she and Marisol had been rumoured to be dating. Kaori hadn't admitted to these rumours yet, but she hadn't denied them either. However, her jetting off to the Caribbean to see the Latin woman, and the way she had fallen out with the family she once loved, and how she was no longer embarrassed or ashamed about how much skin she showed certainly told those who knew them what was going on behind closed doors. The cute J Pop princess had turned into another Japanese sexy girl that everyone had heard of, and she had already told the world's biggest celebrity magazines that they would be the first to learn the breast implant story after they were finished. "When is the surgery?" Moby asked, missing the small girl her once knew.

"Tuesday next week." Skye replied frowning. "Sid likes putting her up to it; Mac seems to have forgotten her."

"Good," Moby said "Me and that grommet never got on but he's grown into a good lad, the charities he plays gigs for DJ Bookings he takes to help all those poor kids with nothing. I never woulda though he'd grow up to be so caring."

"I think it's the time he's been hanging with Marty. Marty is a good influence on him. Mac has _actually _found a girlfriend that he loves because of Marty. They've been dating for six months, and that's good for Mac. It was big news when Kaori dumped him, I think it changed him, but he and Fiona are a cute couple. He really cares for her." Skye explained.

"Yeah." Moby agreed. "I'm happy for 'im. 'Bout time he grew up and started cleaning his room." Skye let out a small giggle. Moby chuckled. "Zoë and Psy seem to be getting on. Meh, they deserve each other. He's no fun any more and she's a diva. As for Elise, she's making it big as I expected her too. Swimsuit editions, modelling with Tyra Banks and Naomi Campbell. It doesn't surprise me. Her underwear and clothing line is big, too. She hasn't changed much though, still the prissy up herself bitch she's always been." Moby growled "Never liked her much. Allegra seems more like a chav everytime I see her though. It's sad."

Skye nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you took up drums again Moby, The whole bling bling style wasn't suiting me at all."

Moby laughed. "Eh, I know what you mean. It sucked. I'm glad I left. Anyways, what are you up to tonight?"

"Me?" Skye asked. "Nothing as usual, I'm sick of these stupid slopes. They bore me now and Son of a Birch is a son of a Bit-"

"Language." Moby raised an eyebrow. Skye rolled her eyes whilst popping the remains of the sugar curl in her mouth. Moby smiled and took her hand. "Dinner?" He asked. Skye smiled and nodded. "Right." Moby said "I know this classier restaurant down the road. Up too it?"

"Love too." Skye said. "It's on you."

"Yeah." Moby smiled "Right." Squeezing her hand gently, he gave her one last smile before leading her out of the cafe.

* * *

Short again but what can you do lol. Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
